


Five Things Dana Scully Does While Drunk

by DarlaBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack





	Five Things Dana Scully Does While Drunk

**1.**

She orders too much takeout. When it arrives, she looks at the four containers of vegetables and chicken and noodles and shrimp and thinks  _what the hell have I done?_

So she calls Mulder.

“I ordered too much.”

And he comes over. He brings more wine. She drinks it. They make out sloppily, tasting of mu shu sauce and zinfandel before she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

 

**2.**

She tries to organize the books on her shelf, but she ends up surrounded by little piles (some by genre, some by author). She gives up. She goes to the kitchen for snacks (she told herself not to eat after seven, but she doesn’t care anymore because she’s loose-limbed and tired of her own inhibitions). On her way back into the living room, she trips over the piles and stubs her toe. She swears. She sulks. She calls Mulder. He laughs at her, but tells her he’ll come over.

 

**3.**

She dances with him. It’s stupid. She regrets it later. But it’s been a  _hard_  case and she’s had some hard liquor too. Billy Joel’s “Don’t Ask Me Why” comes on, and it reminds her of high school and she stumbledrags Mulder with her onto what passes for a dance floor. He steadies her, smiles down at her, kisses the part in her hair. “Don’t remind me about this tomorrow,” she tells him. He doesn’t, but he keeps the memory forever.

 

**4.**

She tells him she loves him.

He knows she’s drunk, but he believes her anyway.

“I love you when I’m sober, too,” she whispers into his chest.

 

**5.**

She cries. Just once, she cries to him. For all the reasons she doesn’t let herself cry when she’s sober. For the things they could have had—that one thing, in particular. He holds her. Two days later she finds him looking up donor eggs on their work computer. He hooks his forefinger through her belt loop and tugs her toward him. He kisses her elbow and closes the window.


End file.
